


Just a Kiss

by playmelikeyourstratovarius



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Texting, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playmelikeyourstratovarius/pseuds/playmelikeyourstratovarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic (portrayed through texts) about John coming home and catching Sherlock in the middle of an experiment.  John decides to have an experiment of his own, and Sherlock experiences jealousy for the first time.<br/>(Originally a roleplay between myself and an unidentified stranger on Omegle.  If it's you, please let me know,  I'll add you as a co-author, and give credit where credit is /certainly/ due!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

John, come home. It was just a kiss, you’re overreacting. SH

Do you honestly think that? JW

Does it matter? SH

No, of course it doesn’t matter. JW  
I’m just walking the streets in the rain for fun. JW

Come home. SH  
You’re going to get sick. SH

No. JW  
I’ll find somewhere else to stay then. JW

Please, John. Come home. SH

No, Sherlock. I can’t look at you right now. JW

Why? What did I do? SH

Oh my god. JW

I don’t understand what you’re so upset about, John. SH

I came home and you were kissing someone. JW

It was for an experiment. SH  
Why does it matter so much? SH

Then go do your experiment. JW

My experiment is complete. SH

Stop. JW

Come home. SH

My ‘experiment’ of walking in the rain is not complete. JW  
So no. JW

You’re not walking in the rain, you’re sitting on a bench in the park. SH

Are you following me? JW  
Sod off. JW

I can’t follow you, you aren’t moving. SH  
Come home with me. SH

No. I’m going to Harry’s. JW

John, don’t. SH  
Why are you so angry with me about this? SH

Or maybe I’ll pop into a pub and find someone to snog myself. JW  
It looked like a good time when you were doing it. JW

It was for an experiment, it didn’t mean anything. If you found someone to snog, you would be purposely trying to hurt me. SH

Then I’ll just go to Harry’s. JW

Please, come home with me. SH

Sod off. JW

Tell me why this makes you so angry. SH  
I don’t understand. SH

You are not that stupid. JW

You know how low my EQ is. SH  
John, don’t go to Harry’s. SH

I’m not going home with you. JW

Why are you so mad? SH

I’ll go to a pub, you follow. I’ll snog someone and have my hands on them, and then you can tell me why I’m so mad. JW  
Are you following? JW

Yes. SH

Good. JW  
Don’t worry. This is just an experiment. JW

It’s not. SH

I’ll have my tongue in someone’s mouth, but it’s just an experiment. JW

Don’t. SH

Should I pick a woman or a man? JW

A woman. If you’re going to do it, then a woman. SH

A man, then. JW

John. SH

This one is handsome, don’t you think? JW

Don’t do that. SH

Does he seem keen? JW  
Read him for me. JW

No. SH  
Don’t touch him. SH

He’s already touching me. JW

Don’t touch back. SH  
John, stop that. SH

Experiment, Sherlock. You were touching when you were kissing that person. JW

I was collecting data. SH

I am collecting data, too. JW

I saw him ask about your boyfriend. SH

Did you? JW

I saw you tell him you don’t have one. SH

It seemed like he wouldn’t be interested if I did. JW

John, stop it. SH

Why? It’s just an experiment. It shouldn’t make you uncomfortable. JW  
Go home. JW

Come with me. SH

No. JW

John, I understand now, and I’m sorry. SH  
Please come home. SH  
I’m sorry, I’ll fix it. SH

You were hard when you were kissing him. I saw. JW  
Sod off. JW

It wasn’t a product of my actions, it was a product of my thoughts. SH  
Let me explain. SH  
You never gave me the chance to explain. SH

Fine, explain to me, then. JW  
How was it? JW  
Did he taste good? JW  
Like his body better than mine? JW  
Seemed more your type than me, to be honest. JW

No. SH  
/You/ are my type. That’s all. SH

Right. JW

Let me explain. SH

My new friend just asked me to go home with him. JW

… You aren’t right? SH  
You wouldn’t do that? SH

Oh, I don’t know. JW  
How far can you go in the name of science? JW

You’re not letting me explain. SH

I’m not stopping you. JW

The only person I care about is you, John. SH  
This experiment was for you. I feel inadequate, too... inexperienced for you. SH

So you decided to cheat on me. JW

It was for you. The person that you caught me with knew, too. SH  
John, I can see him putting on his coat. SH

He was hard, too. JW

John, you’re zipping your jacket. SH

Thanks for the play-by-play. JW

Don’t do this, John. SH

Why not? As soon as you kissed someone else, our relationship was over. JW

I did it for you! SH

What else were you going to do if I hadn’t walked in? JW

It was just kissing, John! SH

A study in blow jobs? JW  
How to angle your cock to better hit a man’s prostate? JW

Stop it. SH  
I know you saw me on your way out. SH  
John? SH  
Did you really go home with that stranger? SH  
If you get raped and murdered, I’m not investigating your case. SH  
That last one was a lie, I really would. Just so I could kill the man who hurt you. SH  
John, please come home. SH  
I left the door unlocked, John, because you left your keys at home. SH  
I miss you. SH  
My bed is cold and empty without you here with me. SH  
I’ve never been jealous over anything before. SH  
You’re really the only thing in my life that I can’t stand to lose. SH  
Everything else is meaningless if I don’t have you. SH  
John, I love you. SH

[Hours Later]

I love you, too, you insufferable arse. JW

Your phone was off. SH

Nice deducing, that. JW

John... SH  
Did you... SH

I didn’t. JW  
I wanted to, just to spite you, you sorry git. JW  
But I couldn’t, because I saw your stupid sad face every time he had a go at pulling down my trousers. JW  
You know, that face you make when I tell you that I cleared the fridge of body parts while you were out. JW

Come home. SH

On my way. JW

Come straight to bed. I’m cold. SH

Alright. JW

Good. SH  
John? SH

Yeah? JW

I’m sorry. SH

You’d better be. JW

I really am. SH  
I’ll make it up to you. SH  
Anything you want. SH

No more experiments. JW  
With anyone else but me. JW

I won’t. SH  
I promise. SH

Good x JW  
I’ll be home in ten, I’ve got to go. Phone is dying. JW  
Love you. JW

Love you, too. SH  
Do hurry. SH

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you so much for reading!  
> Any and /all/ feedback that is offered is welcomed - in fact, encouraged! I adore hearing what you have to say about it!  
> If you don't want to leave a comment here, or want the anonymity, you may send me an ask on my [tumblr](http://playmelikeyourstratovarius.tumblr.com)!


End file.
